<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Supreme Leader and his family by FlamingCheet0z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929146">The Supreme Leader and his family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingCheet0z/pseuds/FlamingCheet0z'>FlamingCheet0z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Marriage, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short Story, new child</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingCheet0z/pseuds/FlamingCheet0z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Supreme Leader Kylo and his wife prepare for a new chapter in their life - or maybe even a new friend?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren x OC, kylo ren x reader, kylo ren x you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Supreme Leader and his family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kylo Ren and his wife had always been the ‘it’ couple. </p><p>A handsome, violent man and a flawless, heartful woman. </p><p>Despite being an arranged marriage, the minute they locked eyes at the altar they just knew.</p><p>What they knew, they didn’t even know. </p><p>But what they did know was that it felt right. </p><p>Now five years later Kylo sits helpless beside his wife as he witnesses her face in an eruption of pain. And it kills him that he can’t do anything about it. </p><p>She continues to reassure him that she’s fine but he can’t help but feel useless. </p><p>Feel weak as his wife has to suffer. </p><p>Feel like a failure for letting the tears even begin to form in his eyes.  </p><p>Yet the minute it was all over, holding the new bundle of joy in arms, he allowed the tear to fall as he kissed his wife on the top of her messy hair.   </p><p>The small giggle of his new princess pulled his attention back to her and together all three of them laugh. </p><p>Kylo couldn’t  help but let the lightness warm his heart and he eagerly awaits this new chapter. </p><p>The chapter of the Supreme Leader and his family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>